Forrbidden Love
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Used to be Rock Star Blues...Dawn and BUffy are two sisters in search of a job. When a local band holds an audition, the two try out and one sister falls in love. I suck at summaries. Please, Please Review! This is my fav. story i have written! Rated R so
1. Auditions and LoveMaybe

_**Limelight Lady **chapter one; Stairs ...er heart to Stardom_

Spike Kingly, 28, Xander Harris, 26, Oz Green, 27, of the Tornadoes were the hottest

Boys band in America, and possibly even the world. Spike, was a little rough around the edges and was a British Man bred and born, so what brought him to America? The music. He was an intern in the musical arts and met Xander and Oz. He is a singer in the group. Xander was a loyal but cool dude who could always charm the crowd with his wits. Oz is much like Spike-but only looks tough. He can play some killer electric guitar. Xander, who's piano lessons as a toddler (paid for by his mother) paid off in the hit new band with 6 hit singles, "Who's Loves You Now" "Don't Freak" "Eat My Dust" "Not Meant to Be" "Two Timer" "Leave Me Alone"

Who Loves You Now

LEAD:

Saw you yesterday...

Didn't think things would work out that way...?

Got a big temper no doubt, but I love, you, still...

(MUSIC SOLO ENTIRE BAND)

LEAD:

Fire burning from you...

Sometimes I think that you spite more then what you can lose

I'm not a toy

Just to give you a joy

It's true I'm angry but I'm still in love with you!

Yeah, I am

But are you

CHORUS:

Cause I saw you with another guy/girl,

But still, I'm not gonna say good-bye!

I love you still

But who loves you now!

LEAD:

Is it that guy/girl Will/Jill (I had to change it so that a girl could sing it too, you'll see why soon! ï)?

CHORUS:

But this I'll say!

I've got the will,

And I love-you-still!

Yeah I love-you-still!

Don't Freak! By Christina Ritter

LEAD:

Sure you caught me with another girl/guy,

But it's cool, so don't freak,

That type of girl/guy is not what I seek

LEAD:

You say go to hell, that I don't treat you well,

CHORUS: But that's not true!

I still love you

LEAD:

Even though I look at other girls/guys doesn't mean I don't like you

CHORUS:

So why don't you chill?

Take a pill

And don't-freak-out!

ALL:

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Don't freak out!

Yeah,....don't freak out!

Eat My Dust 

LEAD:

Eat my dust you loser

I'm not gonna let you treat my girl/guy this way

And if you have a problem then here's what I'd say

CHORUS:

Eat my dust

I'm full of lust for him

LEAD:

Go away

That's what I'd say

CHORUS:

But it would never work on you

Cause I tried...it...before!

And you came back so I don't know what I should do...

LEAD:

Leave me a lone

CHORUS:

You act like I'm an Ice cream cone, melting in fear when you come my way!

But You're Not all that

More scared like a cat

And can't you leave me now...!

ALL:

EAT MY DUST, LEAVE ME ALONE, I M NOT HERE FOR ALL THIS CRAP!

SO LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME BE YOU AREN"T AT ALL WHAT I WANNA SEE SO LEAVE!

NOT MEANT TO BE

LEAD: Saw you yesterday

Treating some girl to some meal

But what about me, you're dating me still

Did you forget all about love's will?

I did try, to keep you mine

But I see you love her more then you do me!

CHORUS: So why don't you leave

Is there something wrong!

LEAD: Cause I'm so confused, it's been so long

Since any one, anywhere thought about me

CHORUS: What should I do

Should I just leave you!

Guess that's what I'll do

Can't say that I'm still in love with you

CHORUS: Yeah I tried, to keep you mine

But I see we're just not meant to be

So just leave me alone and walk out of my life, I don't feel that all this strife is really worth it

NO it's not so leave me be

And someday soon I hope you will see

Were not meant to be

Two Timer! 

Lead:

When I went shoppin' I saw you with another girl/guy

Do you still feel we'll never work!

CHORUS:

Cause tell me,

I need to hear, because you never see

That I need you more than him/her, I'm sure

LEAD:

Cause I stayed with you when times were rough,

Don't you care that I love you!

LEAD:

Two Timer! Leave me be

And just leave because you just don't seem to see

That if you keep at it like this,

You're gonna wish you never met me

CHORUS:

Two Timer, why don 't you leave

All you cause is pain and insanity

SO JUST LEAVE!

Leave Me Alone! 

LEAD:

After I saw you with another girl/guy, All I can say is why!

I give you my love; my house, my heart and you just act like I am a toy

CHORUS:

Well I've got a news flash for you!

I'm Not so leave me alone

Hey, hey, Hey Leave me alone, I can't stand you any more!

LEAD:

Just go, leave, give me back my sanity!

LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!

----- AEROPOSTALE FANATIC

Sorry, I just HAD to write the songs, it was so fun writing them!

They needed two more players to have a proper band to head to Hollywood to make it big and they only had a single month to get ready _and _pick them. The ad read:

**WANTED!**

1 singer, rock contact Spike Kingly at

Cell: 555-620-3798 Other: 555-662-8991

NOTE: Contact ONLY on weekdays; Monday-Wednesday

must NOT be afraid of the stage and must

Not be too picky about room & board.

**WANTED!**

1 drummer, good at it

Must be able to do all scales and

Will work on drums well. Contact

Xander Harris on Weekdays, Oz Green on

Weekends OZ: 555-689-4326 XANDER: 555-709-4433

Cut to a newsstand near the Summers' home.

Buffy, "Oh! This is perfect!" said the blonde as she held the latest paper.

Her sister, Dawn replied, "What! What! Do we have a good job find?" Her sister was so excited as the pair had been searching for good jobs since they were fired from their last one.

Buffy: Yes! This is perfect...oh; well I _am _kinda picky... Look Dawn, I think that I should sing I mean I sang at like, at two gigs so far, I think you should be the one at the drums because I'm the one who quit after a week of lessons...Okay, so...what do you think?"

The younger of the two had now gotten a cone of vanilla and said, " That sounds great, what's your color going to be?" Confused, the elder sister said, "What? We need colors now? (Looking at the paper) .... That's not in the job description..." "you are so dumb B! EVERYONE in that band has a color!" Counting on her hand..." Oz Green has orange, Spike has black, Xander has navy blue. We sooo need a color. I call neon green!"

Buffy thinks for a while and says" Fine, I'll go with hot pink! Its such a crazy color, in a band that'd be sweet!" The 20-year-old sister rolls her eyes as she says," Whatever." Dawn continues to walk, Buffy," Wait Dawnie, I don't HAVE any pink!" "Jeez! Let's find the gap!" She grabs her 27 year old startled sister and pulled her into the nearest Music and clothes department.

1 hour later, the Summers reappear outside the store and rush to get home as they pile into their red mustang convertible and drive directly to their house, taking all the shortcuts they could think off.

"Okay! Timer is set to a half an hour to get ready! Our audition is scheduled for 10:00!"

The Summer Sisters zoomed upstairs with bags in their hands. 29 min Later, the sisters emerge and come to look at the other, to give advice on what's the best to audition in.

Buffy did a circle to show off her ultra low cut hip hugger Pink Leather pants and her spaghetti strap white top with some cleavage and straps of pink with the words in pink GAP on it. Her getup was perfectly matched with her high heeled, hot pink sandals. Her hair was cut in the fashion down to her shoulders with a bit of bangs on the left with a pink leather inch thick headband (the bangs were in front of the headband). "What do you think Dawn? Should I change or keep it?" Said the nervous blonde. "That's perfect!" Said Dawn in such an

Enthusiastic way that Buffy knew the sister wasn't just saying that to be nice.

Buffy," Now turn around and show off your outfit!" "Kay." Dawn twirled around to show off her hip hugger neon green leather pants with a white tank top under an unsnapped leather neon green jacket. Dawn's shoes were fat heeled black high heeled slip on clog like heels and her extra fat leather neon green headband set it off perfectly.

Sooo what'd you think so far? Be nice, its my first ever fan fiction the site!

Please review! Maybe this story will eventually find its way into your favorites!

Sorry it's a bit short for now, I haven't had a chance to write more.

Bye for now! Aeropostale Fanatic! ï

Part 2: Buffy...meet Spike

The Summer sisters arrived at the try out center Dawn, with drumsticks in hand and Buffy, music book at the ready. Each of the sisters had a 5-minute audition, judged by the only member of the group, Xander Harris that was available.

Xander listened to each of them perform. He thought that each of them performed well and they deserved the part but he would have to make sure.

"'ello this is Spike Kingly, who is this."

"Yo, Captain Peroxide, I think we found our newest members!"

"Yeah, right. We have only had just about a hundred try out...so what are the guys' names?"

"Uh, Well...about that see, we weren't very good at the description of the part so...they're girls."

"Really? Well then I expect you to find some _men_ that are better!"

"Listen, Spike, these girls are really good. Why don't you meet them."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Please Spike, just _try_ to like them?"

"...fine! So what are their names? Not that I give a damn

"They are sisters. The younger one is 20 and-"

"Great, the chit can't drink can she, we'll just have to miss out on THAT!"

"Shut up Spike! Anyway, her name is Dawn and she is the drummer. Her older sister, her name is Buffy Summers. She's a pretty number...Anya would kill me though! (Mimicking his girlfriend) Xander how could you even think she is attractive, I am your girlfriend, got that, and I don't think that since I handle all the bands finances you would want to do that...blah, blah, blah!"

"Xander, you never said how old...what's her name is...Buffy."

"Oh, right, thought you'd want to know since you ARE the only single dude in the band! Lucky dude..."

"Anyway..."

"Oh, right, she is 27. And dude, check it out, she is single."

"I doubt I'll like her. She probably is just some stupid annoying chit who thinks she's a princess no doubt I'm sure. Look, my bill is going to be over the bloody roof so got to go. I'll meet you at the Bronze in 5 minutes. Bye"

Xander tossed his cell onto the counter and practically ran into the room where the Summers sat. Startled, they jumped up, concerned of what the keyboarder might tell them as the elder of the two bravely said," Um. So...what do you think?"

Xander raised his hands welcoming as he said; "You're in."

Dawn ran and hugged him-weird I know but Buffy was too stunned, "That's it, we're just _in?_ ""Yeah, but don't get all giddy, alright, we're expected to meet the rest of the band down at the Bronze. "The bronze?" "It's a killer joint where Oz's girl Willow Rosenburg works. You'll get to see her a lot, good for you know, girl chats, cause I doubt that the rest of us want to talk about facials and make up." Dawn, who always take note of what everyone has been saying just says," But what about Anya?" "My Anya? Anya Hall, worlds most out spoken person on the planet? No, no, no...she is _defiantly _NOT who you should hang around. She blurts out secrets and talks about anything...and I mean _anything_. NO. You do NOT want to talk to her."

Taken aback, Dawn just mumbled," Jeez! Forget her then!"

They arrived at a hip live joint that was lit by dim lights and the music blasting on ultimate high. They spied 4 people over by the middle of the club, two female, one, a short blonde, and the second one with straight, shoulder length red hair. The two men with them were obviously the other members of the band. As Buffy spied the one with the orangeish kind of shaggy hair That must be Oz (looking over at the red head) And that must be Willow

The blonde spotted him. The other blonde in the group. She looked at him and froze. He saw her as well. Their eyes met and his crystal blue eyes were entirely held with hers.

Oh, god. He is sooo sexy... Oh, bloody...when Xander said she was good looking, he never mentioned she was the Queen of all sexiness

"Hello Pet, I'm Spike, Spike Kingly. And who might you be?" He said this as he took her hand and kissed it.

" B-Buffy Summer-s. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Luv. Care to have a drink?" His eyes held hers, they, unbeknownst to them, were drawing attention between the band members and their girls.

As if in a trance, she meekly replied, "That would be...nice..."

He smiled at her and said," Be back in a moment luv."

As he walked off, she watched him leave, as if in a dream.

Xander: (Whispering) group meeting (takes another glance at Buffy)- now! By the bar!

The group walked over to the bar and ordered drinks.

Anya: Did anybody notice the MAJOR frision here, or is it just me?

Xander: Nope, Anya, it was NOT just you.

Oz: Dude, what're be gonna do? It could do horrible things to our band man!

Willow: We have to do something.

Anya: Like tell them horrible stuff about the other?

Willow: That's mean.

Oz: That's perfect!

Dawn: I don't know about you guys, but we just left them alone, in a back corner...sound

a bit..."

Xander: You're right, everyone, to the table, quick.

But when they got back, they didn't have to worry. They were just talking. But their chairs were VERY close.

Buffy: That's sooo neat! So you've loved music that long.

Spike: Yes pet, and I think as of right now, I just might love it a whole lot more.

Xander: So what have you two been talking about? Music? I hope that's the only thing!

Startled, the two immediately move their chairs further a part and Buffy took a sip of her drink as the band looked at each other knowingly. –Denial. Yes. The two were denying their love of one another so the band would not suffer-too late, they know, but they don't know that they know.

Spike: Of, Course Xander, Jeez, have you flipped your bird yank? Of course that's all we have to talk about.

Good, they don't love each other yet, heck, they might not even like each other... Xander thought this worriedly as he said," Lets head back to the gob. Settle in for the night.

Spike, you take Dawn and Buffy-show them to their rooms...Oz and I'll be there in an hour...we have to hang out with our girls you know...see you!

Buffy leapt up and grabbed her sister's hand and said," Okay, let's go..."

Spike led them to his black and red convertible mustang. Buffy sat next to him, Dawn in the back. They drove and drove until they stopped at a huge, white marble decked, mansion.

Out in the front there was a fountain and there was a paved driveway with sealant on it.

"It's beautiful...wow. I bet that just one room is a big as my whole house!" Buffy said this as she ran into the foyer and looked up at the gold ceiling.

"Dude, if I was had this before, I would buy three cars!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran up the huge staircase that had silk ribbon weave into the banister.

"That's not all. Lets make our way up the main corridor."

Spike said this as he took a note of Buffy's outfit. That chick really knows how to make

A guy weak in the knees...

Buffy turned around in the hallway and said," So, Spike. Is my room by my sister's?"

God he is so hot.

"No, yours is by mine. If that's okay..." Bloody better be. I hope to get you in bed by next week

Immediately, Buffy said a little overly happy," No! No, I don't mind. Dawn is old enough now that I don't have to monitor her EVERY move. I'd like to see how you move though

Dawn knew this was NOT good. Sooo not good!

NEXT DAY

Buffy and Spike and Oz and Xander and Dawn had arrived late that night so it was time for unpacking in the morning. At the breakfast table...

Buffy: Could you pass the pizza-cheese.

Their eyes are held the whole time.

Xander reaches for the box, but Spike stops him.

Spike: I can handle this one, mate.

The rest of the meal all the band members were looking at the two- to see what they did.

Spike: So, Buffy. I hear you went shopping a couple days ago. Looks like you could use some help unpacking things in your room. You need help?

Buffy looks at him sweetly," That would be nice, Spike." really nice

Xander: let's hope not too nice.

End of part two

Aeropostale Fanatic 

So... what did you think? Be nice, it's my first fanfiction!

Part 3 The Room, The song, the party

Buffy and Spike headed up the stairs starring at each other the whole way, Buffy in front.

Bloody, could those pants be any tighter, cripes, think I'm going to go savage beast on her

He is so hot. Oh, god he just said something to me. What'd he say? I was too busy looking at his six pack.

Spike opened Buffy's door. They walked in and she sat down on the bed. "So, Spike. Thanks for helping me. I really needed help. There was no way I could've lugged all this up on my own."

Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave,... Spike sat next to her. They sat and talked." What about your parents, Spike, what happened to them,- Dawn said something happened to them. Is that why you sing?" "Yes. I haven't told anyone this in a long while, but my dad was a murderer, killed my mum. And left me by some old lady's place and she didn't like me, so I was sent to a foster home. Overtime I learned the truth of my misfortune.

So I came here to be a musician. To be honest, I was going to quit when we had to get two new members, but now that I meet you, I think you'll be the reason I stay." Their eyes held, in a trance. "And I think you're the reason I'll choose to stay." Spike and Buffy's heads got closer and closer until their lips locked in a huge passionate kiss that became more... Dawn walked in. "Buffy? Where are you." She turned the corner and saw Buffy and Spike- in bed together. "Oh, my, god." Dawn ran to her room and shut the door. Spike and Buffy stopped their kiss in a bothersome moan and they got dressed and tried to look half-decent.

Buffy looked at spike apologetically and ran after her sister," Dawn! Dawn! DAWN!"

Buffy caught up to Dawn in her room. She was lying back on her bed, clutching her pillow. She was very upset. Buffy sat down on the bed. "Dawn, I understand what you might be feeling right now- Spike..." Dawn cut in angrily through her teeth." This happened last time. You fell in love with another barber and we got kicked to the curb! You fall in love with these guys and it always effects our job. I forgave you last time Buffy, but this is _fame, money, friends._ It's all we ever needed and were looking for. We need to make it work-"Buffy looked sadly at her sister," Dawnie, I know you might not understand this, but I LOVE Spike." Buffy started to continue, but, abruptly, Dawn stopped her." Buffy! I can't believe you. If you cared about the band and me, you would stop loving him this minute! It shouldn't be too hard, you _only_ knew him for two days.."

Desperate, Buffy said," But Dawnie, I love you, but I love him," Taken aback, Dawn says," And I thought family was most important!" Offended, Buffy said," Look, Dawnie, I'll try _really, really _hard, okay?" Dawn smiles a half smile," Okay."

Buffy walks slowly out the door as it sinks in as to what she promised. Why did she make that promise? Spike... he was like no one else, really. There was something about his chiseled face, his strong arms, his hair, his eyes, everything. Even when he held her was the most different she had ever felt. She felt safe, whole. She didn't understand how she could ever just forget that. Two days, sure, that's not that much. But him, he was...well, special. She had to try to explain about her sister.

She walked to Spikes room and knocked. Spike answered, her had just taken a shower and his hair was freshly gelled and had his shirt off. You're only here to break things off, not end up like, last time She stepped inside. "Spike, we need to talk." He didn't bother to put on his shirt and continued to listen. "Okay." Buffy stared into his orbs of blue eyes and didn't regret anything more than about what she was about to do.

"Remember when my sister caught us...well, she got really upset. She started to talk about how I didn't care about her anymore and that I was going to screw up the band with...us." They sat on the bed, Buffy looking sad and Spike looking understandingly interested." Yes, pet." Buffy looked down." Spike, she asked me to break things off." Spike began to start a rage, but Buffy stopped him. Her eyes pleaded with him as she said. "I don't want to. But her friendship means a lot to me." She looked down as he said," Well, fine then, you want to break things off." He seemed deeply hurt but only showed anger. Buffy was silent.(She was wearing a pink denim newsboy cap and a white t shirt with a rip(from the store) diagonally across her chest showing some cleavage and her pink denim skirt set it perfectly with her straight blonde hair. ) "I'll go. Sorry Spike. I still want you though. Bye." She said quietly as she walked away.

That night, she cried in bed until she fell to sleep, Spike could hear her and he to, though not crying, was making up a song to explain his emotion over their break-up.

NEXT DAY

At the breakfast table, things were quiet. Buffy and Spike avoided each other at all cost and sat at opposite ends of the table. Both reached for the syrup (they were having pancakes)

And the "sorry" s that were said was all they said that day. Weeks came and went, and they still hadn't spoken. The most they did together was sing and even that was hard. It was tough on them being in love, but having their love being forbidden was the worst. Spike's song was done, and he showed it to the band. But he didn't say it was about them. But Buffy and Spike both knew. He had the solo in the song. And she did too(gee, wonder why? ï )

Love

Spike: Love is like thunder; strikes you down real hard.

Buffy: But maybe love isn't all that bad.

Spike: I loved you real bad, and when you said what you said, it made me sad...

Buffy: I didn't need to lose you. There was a way to go.

Spike: Different but better, I know

Both: Love is not for losers, like they say in the movies. It's for dreamers and wishers, and all of mankind.

Buffy: I loved you oh, so bad, if it weren't for my heart, I would never have found you.

Both: (softly) And we never would've fallen...in...(hold out) love......(repeat love is not for...part)

Buffy looked at the song and met Spike's eyes. She knew it was about them, no doubt about it.

The gang liked the song and they practiced it a lot. The band members got into it, but not as much as Buffy and Spike. It effected them the mostl; and they didn't have to pretend they were heartbroken, they were.

With a month a not speaking passed by, they could stand it no longer. Buffy needed to talk to him; she had to. That evening she decided to, the band was going to the Bronze to party. Buffy backed out. Spike, thinking what she was thinking, opted not to go either. They left and Spike sat down by her.

"Buffy, what's the matter with us." He said this softly, saying it as a statement. "I don't know. I guess we are two in love people who can't be and we have to live with that." Spike said," But I can't handle that, and neither can you. I love you and you love me. I know it. What are we going to do about it." Buffy and Spike hugged as she said with her head on his shoulder, "I don't know, but we have to do something fast. "

The Next Day; Their first concert on the tour. The concert went well, but then the poporatzi showed up after the show.

Reporter: there have been some roomers around, are you and Spike an item?

Buffy: No.

Reporter: You are always together lately, do you feel anything for him.

Buffy: maybe.(she looked at Spike and notice he was getting asked the same things.)

He answered differently.

Reporter: there have been rumors about you and Buffy? Is it true?

Spike: yes.

Reporter: you are always together, do you think about her as much as she thinks about you?

Spike: definitely.

They got in their car. Buffy says to him, the others not hearing," What was that about? Are you saying that you still love me?" Spike," I would never stop loving you. But you siad that you didn't want to be together and you shot me down really bad, pet." She stared into his eyes and said," I don't care what Dawn says anymore, I love you and I won't give up." They kiss passionately.

The Next day, the Tornadoes were scheduled to play at the annual Saturday Night Bash in the Bronze. They were all excited. While the crowd waited, they got ready...

In the dressing room, Oz was getting his orange highlights, Xander was practicing on the keyboard, and Dawn was getting two neon green highlights. They were on the pieces of hair that was down from her style: two small ponytails pulling the front hair down onto the rest of the hair that was down.

"Buffy hurry up, we're going to be late!" said her sister frantically. With foil still in her pure blonde hair, she yelled, "My pink highlights need to set! Five more minutes!" Her sister rolled her eyes and walked up to her. She took out the foil and said as she crossed her arms, "You and I both know you got your highlights yesterday. And-"her older sister tried to make an excuse, but was cut off by her sister, "Buffy, we both know that you just don';t want to perform that song with Spike-and face the poperatzi with all their questions. You're performing, now get!" Her little sister pushed her out of her seat. Great, I'm being bullied by my little sister! Buffy thought as she passed the other members.

They were all dressed in tons of leather-each their color. Oz had a leather orange zip up jacket with leather orange jeans. Xander was in the same thing, only his was dark navy. Dawn had on neon green leather capris with a white blouse that went 2 inches above her navel. She had on a pink leather skirt that cut just barely below her butt. She had on a white low top on that was a v neck button up-almost all were unbuttoned. She had pink high heeled sandals on that had a three inch thick heel. He sister had chuck taylors on that were white with neon green trim. When she got to Spike, she was unprepared for him.

His entire body seemed to be covered in lucious black leather. She almost wanted to drool. His hair was freshly dyed platinum, jelled combed back. He wore tight leather black pants with chains hooked to the belt that made an x in chains on the back. He had on a blackundershirt only under an unzipped leather black jacket. She loved him more then ever. He was a total hottie in that outfit and she resisted the urge to jump up and rip all his clothes off.

****He walked over to her and said, "So, pet. Are you ready for your first really big performance? I know I am." She replied a little meekly, "yes." As he was so close to her, they were exchanging breaths. He backed off when Oz came into the room to get his guitar. It was orange and white. Spike grabbed his guitar too, it was black and white. Buffy grabbed hers, it was a hot pink and white one.

They walked onto the stage to a cheer from the audience. Spike greeted the crowd with, "Hullo, everyone, glad to see all of you made it, but I know none of you would miss our second live performance on real stage." A girl with blonde hair screamed through all the cheering, "I'm Harmony, Spike. You're my blondie bear!" And the brunette yelled next to her, "I'm Cordelia. I love you Spike!" Then they screamed and started to lunge at each other. Spike raised his eyebrows and said, "Security, could you get them outside. Thanks, mate"

He turned to see how Buffy would react and she said to him (not into her mike) "Wow Spikey, guess I'm not the only one." He shook his head vigerously to yes as he said, "Course you're the only one, luv. Don't think I would want to get my kicks anywhere else, pet." He smirked at her devilishly as she rolled her eyes, annoyed, but she still blushed-she was afraid the other members heard, but they didn't.

They started with their new singe, "ReadyTonight" Aeropostale Fanaticï

Spike strummed his guitar and started to sing,"

I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready babe

To hear you everyday

If you think that I want someone else, you gotta check the tune

Cause this song I'm singin' just for you

In the lonely nights, I wish you were hear

Telling me all bout what you fear and I

Need ya in my arms tonight.

Gotta feel ya in my arms tonight.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready babe

To feel you in my arms.

As he sang the song, he was facing the audience, but he exchanged many glances with Buffy. It was Buffy's turn to sing. Her song she wrote it was called, "When I need you" Aeropostale Fanaticï 

She strummed softly on her guitar, gradually being louder as she sang

I, feel that I'm ready for you oh, you

I feel that I need you too, when I need you

You'll come running in

When I need ya

You'll see me in a state

Only half a saint

Cuase I'll need you to be my shining knight along the way

When I need you

You'll be at my beck and call

Oh yeah,

If I fall you be there to catch me so

When I need you

I'll call and you'll come

When I need you

When I need you

When I need you

After she was done she smiled a white toothed smile at Spike. He half snorted and then said, "Alright everybody. Now that were done with the new songs, here comes the ones you all love." They played, "Two Timer, Eat My Dust, Who Loves You Now, Don't Freak, Leave Me Alone, and Not meant to be."

They all packed up and then started to leave the building when the poperatzi showed up and asked questions

Reporter: Mr. Kingly, are the rumors true that your father, Rupert Giles wants to come back for you after he left your mother when she had you?

Spike: (grunt) none of you sodden business.

Reporter: You seem a little touchy. Was your mom married when she had you?

Spike: I said sod off, bint!

Spike pushed his way to the limo. Buffy was shocked, she never saw him angry before.

While she thought that, the reporter came up to her and started to ask questions.

Reporter: Do you know what that was about, Ms. Summers?

Buffy: No. I don't.

Reporter: Were you nervous about performing live?

Buffy: A little, yes. But all bands face that.

Reporter: SO it is not related to the fact that you and Spike are akward around each other?

Buffy: NO.

Reporter: Are the rumors true you have had sex?

Buffy: NO. And if it was, it wouldn't be any of your business. Imagine if I asked YOU about YOUR sex life!

That shut the reporter up and Buffy made her way to the limo, only to find a depressed, but angry Spike. "Spike, what's wrong." He said rather harshly, "I don't want to sodden talk about it!" She was quiet for a while. He finally calmed down. "Look, Buffy, I'm sorry, its just. My dad left when I was a baby. My parents weren't married and I was upset. I didn't sodden know why he was gone! He left and my mom and I were poor. I never forgave him for that. It was a scar on my life that just about healed-then that reporter had to bleedin' bring it up again. It is true. He's looking for me-to see if I've gotten an education, a good job- a manly one. He wouldn't want to see me in band, he would want me in some bloody office, uptight as he was. He left my mom because he was afraid for his image, you know, knocking up a girl when he wasn't married. His well respected, uptight family even said they would disown him if he didn't leave and keep me a secret."

Spike looked away and Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. She said softly, "My life was horrible before now." He looked at her and he asked with his eyes. She said a tiny bit louder then before, but still quiet, "I'll tell you later. How about we talk about this somewhere else." "Where, pet?" "How about my room at nine o' clock. I need to tell you about my life too. And, if you will, let me know more about you."

They drove on in silence. His arm around her.

That night...

Spike knocked on her door and she said softly, "Come in, Spike." He walked in. She wore a silky petal pink lacy nightgown that cut at mid thigh. He wore his boxers, because she told him to sneak here, it was hard to in his big coat, so he wore his boxers.

Buffy patted her hand on the bed and he sat next to her. They lay against the pillows in silence, until she spoke, "Spike. I've had a hard life too." "Tell me more luv." She started,

"I had a bad home life. My mom was always being yelled at by my dad. He would always come home drunk. He would openly admit he cheated on my mom that night. He had no respect for her at all. Or me. Once he got so mad, he threw a whiskey bottle at her and she had to jump away so it wouldn't hit her. I was there that night. I saw my dad more drunk then he had ever been. It was awful." She paused as a lone tear tickled down her cheek.

He brushed it away softly with a singe finger and said, "You don't have to continue. It's alright." She shook her head. "It feels right to tell you, Spike, it just does." She sniffled and continued, "My mom finally got fed up and left. We found an apartment to live in for a while. We were in LA. Then she had to work so much, I got into trouble. I accidently burnt down my high school, Heremy High when I was in the kitchens. A guy tried to rape me."

Spike looked at his love. He had no idea all this had happened to her., "And. They didn't believe me, so I was expelled, I was kicked out of cheerleading and we had to move, and we moved to Sunnydale. Each principal were found dead in some closet. We went through three when I was there. I found and saw two of them killed, they thought it was me. Then A guy, named Parker used me and left me the next morning." She paused for breath, and Spike was kind of jealous that a man had touched her before him. "I only had two friends in high school after that. Then, they were killed in a car accident that I survived. Of course, "Buffy looked down, "everyone just had to blame me, right. It just had to be my fault. It already didn't feel right that I lived and they didn't." She was in major tears now, and she cuddled into Spike.

The she continued, "After that, I was ordered to organize a parent teacher night with another girl, who had stabbed a teacher. She didn't show up and I had to cover for her when she was late. That just made the principal more suspicious of me. The night came and my mom was to talk to the principal. He told her I was a crazy child that I was a slut and I was just looking for trouble. And," Buffy began to cry harder, "what's worse is that she, she believed him." She took a breath and continued, "She actually believed him. "She looked down, "What a surprise anyway, I'm blamed for a fire, four murders and now being a slut trouble maker wonder. Well then, that night, after she told me she believed him, like twenty people in like vampire masks or something tried to kill everyone there. Then I fought them.

But still, even though I got everyone out safely I was still blamed. The principal didn't believe me so he got killed. Blamed me, been there, done that."

She looked down again. Spike lifted up her chin and said, "Luv, I had no idea." She looked up again and continued , "yeah, well, there's more. I don't want you to get board, you know, me-" "Oh, no. Pet, I would like for you to tell me more." She continued, "Well, then my mom found out that I had sex with two guys and I was only 17. Then She got a boyfriend, Ted." Buffy shivered. "He was everyone's best friend. But mine. Then he found out I snuck out late at night to go hang at the bronze.

He nailed my window shut and hid in my room. I tried to open it. And he jumped out at me. He said to me that he wouldn't tell anyone that I snuck out if I, if I..." Buffy cut off and cried..."If you what luv?" "If I had sex with him. I resisted and he tried to-but I screamed and my mom ran in. All she needed to see was that he had my shirt in his hands and that I was crying, and she knew." She dried her tears. "Then my mom wanted to give my dad another chance. He wanted one too. But the day they were to meet, he didn't show-because a secretary he did was giving birth in the hospital."

She shut her eyes tight and opened them again, "Then a girl, Dawn showed up on our doorstep." Spike raised his eyebrows, "The lil'bit?" "Yeah. I had no idea who she was, my mom just ran to her and hugged her. Then all of a sudden, Dawnie was her little lost daughter and that her father wanted to keep her, she was sent away when the government found out what a lousy father he was." She continued, "They were like best friends. When something went wrong in my life, my mom would just look at me like I was the bad daughter, that Dawn was the good one. Then my mom got a brain tumor and I came home from work to find her dead."

Buffy started to cry again. "I had to raise Dawn on my own. I was working three jobs, trying to make enough money until she could get a job. We were barbers, manicurists, I had to drop out of collage to raise enough money. Then we found this job and all's well. Except the fact that I love you and now Dawn and the group won't let us be, I have to deal with the poperatzi talking about my love life, my sex life, rumors that were made up, and quite frankly, I like to sing, but my life is really harsh." Out of breath and crying, she cuddled up against him."****

_/ = 1 day._


	2. The Next Day

THE NEXT DAY

"Spike! Where are my clothes?" Buffy frantically asked the bleached blonde. "Over there luv." Spike replied. The two blondes were in Spike's room, and they had slept together the night before. "I love you, Spike." Buffy said to him as she kissed him good-bye. She had on the same clothes as yesterday, and if she didn't get back in her room soon, it would look suspicious. "You know I love you Buffy." They kiss again, this time stronger. Finally, Buffy breaks it off and says, "I have to go. I don't want them finding me in here. It would be bad." Spike tugged at her clothes, saying, "Its five o clock, we don't get up for another hour or so. They won't come until 7 anyway, luv." Buffy decided to stay for an hour or so, but she insisted on just kissing and laying together.

They lay in the king sized bed, caressing and kissing one another with a firey passion. Buffy tried to refuse her feelings, but he was caressing her all over and she wanted him. "Spike." She whispered, in a begging tone. Spike caressed her faster and she gasped, her body wanting him. "Need you, ah, ah, bad." Buffy panted, and he slid into her, their love making urgent. An hour later, they lay beside one another still, their arms possessively around one another, tongues dueling again. Out of breath, they stopped, but their bodies rejoiced in one another's arms. "Buffy, luv. I think you better get ready soon, its 6 o clock." Buffy moaned and curled further into his body, her head resting against his chest. "Five more minutes." She softly replied, and he relented. He glanced down at her, his sleeping angel. Five minutes later, they rest under the soft black cotton sheets and Buffy's head still on his chest, her body curled to fit his side, and his arm, possessively around her waist, them.

The room was quiet. A knock came at the door, but the sleeping blondes didn't hear, and the people entered. It was Xander, Anya, Oz, and Willow. (Dawn was still asleep.) "Spike..." Xander called out, and Willow shushed him. She had spotted the two of them, curled up together in each others arms. Xander was raged, and bellowed, "What the hell do you think you are doing!" The blondes woke, started. Scared, Buffy took shelter in Spikes arms which were now more firmly around her, almost in a protective way. Spike spoke calmly, "We need to work this out." Willow held Xander back, and said for him, "I think that Xander doesn't want you two getting so close. He feels it could hurt the band, and he doesn't see why you two are doing this." Buffy softly spoke up, "Why can't Spike be with me? I don't see how it could hurt the band." Xander broke away from Willow, "It would hurt the band because, one, you two won't be focused on work, and you'd be more focused on each other. And, two, no band member in this group has a girlfriend or boyfriend in the group, only from the outside." Spike replied to the keyboarder,

"I love Buffy, okay. And no bloody person is going to take her from me!" Anya finally said, "Isn't that cute. Xander! How come you never admit to every one in the room that you love me. Xander tried to remain calm, "Anya! Every one already knows I love you, okay! They can't be together and that's it!" Xander stormed out of the room, Anya in pursuit. Buffy, afraid of what is to come, she clutches Spike closer. He does the same, both knowing her sister's reaction. Minutes later, Dawn comes running into the room, her face struck with disgust. She ran up to Buffy and slapped her, tears came flooding onto the younger Summers' face. "How could you do this me! To our band! You disgust me! You, you said you would try! I hate you!" Dawn ran off, and Buffy called after her, "Dawn! Wait..." she trailed off when she realized it was hopeless. They seemed to have everyone hate them. All they had was each other. "Spike," Buffy whispered," I love you, but this is really hard..." Spike's expression turns into a angry look. "Oh, so when it gets tough to be with me, you're just going to give up!" Buffy started to get tears and she sunk into the sheets, and replied meekly, "No, just I think-"But Spike interrupted, "So it only matters what you think, then! I said I loved you and this is how you treat me! Get out!" Spike pushed Buffy off the bed, and she was frightened, and she grabbed her clothes. Spike yelled at her, but also showed agony, "Get out of here, bitch!" He got off the bed and grabbed her wrist and Buffy winced with pain, he opened the door and flung her out, threw her clothes at her and slammed the door in her face.

Buffy ran to her room across the hall, and fell onto her bed, crying. I hate him, I hate him, he is such a jerk. But why didn't I stick up for us? Am I that weak? Buffy sobbed harder. And she heard a knock at the door. "Come in if you aren't Spike." Buffy said, now dressed in a black mini skirt and a white shirt with black sleeves with her hair in curls and had no hat or shoes on, but had a black belt with a big silver shiny clasp. "I heard a loud noise coming from this section of this floor." It was Willow and she had heard noises and came to check it out. Relieved it wasn't Spike, Buffy said, "Spike and I had a fight." Willow's expression became a frown, "About what? Tell me what happened." Buffy sighed, "Spike and I got found out and when I said it would be really hard together, he freaked out." Buffy grabs some tissues that Willow offers and continues. "He said that I wanted to leave just because it got tough to be together, and that I only cared about myself, that, that, I didn't love him and then he, he-"Buffy broke off into more sobs and flung her head into her pillow. Willow comforted her and said, "What did be say, Buff?" Buffy resumed her original position and looked down at her hands. "He called me a bitch, and he grabbed my arm, and threw me out the door. Then he threw my stuff at me." They were silent, and quiet tears streamed down Buffy's face. Willow said softly, "You don't think he actually meant that do, you? He was probably just really mad at you. You probably broke his heart." Buffy looked down again, "You think so?" Willow smiled, "Yes. I really do. Now lets get to practice so you can show off that new song you've been telling me about." They red and the blonde exited the room, and headed off to practice in the audio room.

AT PRACTICE

At practice, Buffy passed out the music and lyrics to every one. Since Spike was getting his music in the other room, she went over to the other room and gave him a copy. "We're supposed to sing this bloody crap!" Spike remarked after he read the song. Indignant, Buffy answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are!" Spike chortled and replied, "Well I'm not going to, this is rubbish." Buffy went up to him and slapped him. "You are an asshole, you know that!" She yelled, and Spike answered back, "I know, and I also know that you're a whore, too!" Buffy slapped him again, and he grabbed her arm tighter then before, and she winced with pain, "ow! Ow, ow, ow! Spike you're hurting me!" Tears sprung to Buffy's eyes. "I don't bloody care!" Spike replied, and with that, he flung her to the floor, knocking the guitar rack over. "Now see what you sodden did!" Spike growled, and ran to another room where the others were. Buffy lay on the floor, crying. Willow came rushing in, "Spike's looks like he's ready to kill someone. What happened?" Buffy answered through tears, "He struck me. And flung me into the guitars." A sudden look of sympathy swept over Willow's face. "Let's get you some ice." While walking to the ice, Buffy said, "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want him to get in trouble." "You still care about him? Even after he hurt you?" Buffy looked down and became quiet, "Yes, I don't understand it, but I still love him. Deep inside, I know he's hurting, and I know that's why he did that stuff to me."

Buffy and Willow entered, Buffy with ice on her arm and a band aid on the side of her face. She didn't say anything, but Xander asked, "What happened Buff?" even though he already mostly likely knew the answer. Spike shot daggers at her, so Buffy replied meekly, "Oh, nothing. I just tripped over the guitars." Content, Spike said, "Let's start practicing." He started some strumming on his guitar and Buffy recognized the song as her own.

Buffy: Hey you get off your ass. Time to find something to do. Look at me I've got somethin to do; I sit around and wait for you.

Spike: You come in, begging for mercy. But if you're going to act that way, hanging up on the phone playin' the stupid game..

Both: Of love.

Strum of guitar.

Buffy: Life has its arguments, but you're there everyday. We fight and fight and then you want you way.

Spike: I don't need you, girl. You know it in your heart. But I want you anyway....

Both: Life does suck. Buy when you're in love all life goes away...

Buffy: Love Sucks.

Spike: Love is the worst

Both: It causes pain, and stress, and everythang bad for me.

Spike: And you?

Buffy: And me!

Both: Love Sucks!

After the rehearsal, the crew decided to hang out a little longer and talk. Buffy was putting her guitar away when Spike came in. Scared to face him, Buffy turned away. "Go away, Spike." She said firmly but quietly. Spike's temper had gone down, so he replied calmly, "I know you don't trust me right now, pet." He looked down, and Buffy thought about what he said. "I don' t, Spike. I really don't." Spike answered, "And I wanted to make up for that, and I respect you wanting to end our relationship-"Buffy cut him off, and turned towards him, "No. I didn't want to end the relationship." Spike breathed out hard, "But I thought you said that it would be too hard." Buffy walked closer to him, now a foot apart, and she put her hands on his six pack. "Spike, I never wanted to end what we have. I love you." He stepped closer and put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed softly, and it seemed as if everything had frozen still.

That night, Xander and Anya organized a hang out at the Bronze. Buffy and Dawn got ready in their room. "Hey, B?" Dawn said, "yeah?" "Do you still love Spike. Buffy dropped her earrings that she was holding and said softly, "No, no I don't like him, why?" she could have killed herself because she just acted two suspicious. "Because I saw you two making out in the lounge today after practice." Besides the fact that her voice wasn't very serious, Buffy was scared that her sister would act the way she did last time. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." Dawn said reassuringly. "I just want to know why." Buffy sat on her bed, her pillow pressed held against her. "Just. Spike...he's all man. He's hot, and has a six pack and sooo much leather..." Buffy looked like she was going to drool. "Is that it?" her sister asked, annoyed, "No, he's a caring person, I told him everything how I felt about things and about my past. Then he trusted me too with his secrets. Just, we understand each other and we are totally into each other. Why? Because he's hot and has a great personality. That's my answer and I'm sticking to it." They fell back laughing.

At the Bronze 

Buffy and Dawn walked over to the group at the table in the back. Buffy greeted Spike affectionately and sat down next to him. The gang looked at them, and rolled their eyes. Their love was inevitable it should pass Xander thought as he walked over to the bar, spotting Anya there. Spike looked at Buffy and asked, "Do you want a drink luv?" Buffy replied, "Yeah, thanks." And Spike set off to the bar. Buffy staring after him thinking things are going to be okay

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey I need help! This is not the end of the story, but I need some reviews to tell me which direction to go. Please help me! Thanks.


	3. Love

Buffy walked down the streets of LA with Spike, smiling at his new found qualities. "So, I was thinking we could go to France when our tour is done." Spike implied, as the two swung their hands together down the empty street.

"That'd be great Spike!" shrieked the blonde as he swept her up in his arms. They continued to walk in their lovers passion, smiling diligently at one another as they walked along. "I am going to love the shopping!" Spike stopped her as she skipped ahead of him , her mind playing with the things she could buy. "Don't you think about the," he swung her around him. "romantic views, the breathtaking sights……besides you I mean." Buffy blushed. "I can't wait!"

author note-sorry it was sooo short, I'll be back!


	4. The Garden Picnic

"Buffy, luv, we're going to be late." Spike sighed as he spotted the blonde ahead, four large bags in tow, as well as the two he was carrying, and the three in the car. "I can manage with two small bags luv, why can't you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him as she swung the bags into the back, groaning with the weight. "I am a girl, meaning I need my make-up, my clothes, extra for shopping and souvenirs. You, on the other hand," she added, grinning at his jelled hair, "only need clothes and that jell you love so much." They laughed and embraced, as Buffy ran her hands through his hair. "You should let your hair curl," she said as she spotted the curls by his forehead, threatening to burst free from the suffocating jell. "Ok, luv. But when we're in Paris." The two blondes headed into the car and drove to the LA airport.

"We're here, luv." Spike nudged the blonde slightly, and wondered to himself how anyone could fall asleep during the day. "Hmm….? We're here? Fine! I'm up." Buffy sat up with a jumpstart and was immediately excited with the views. "Oh, my gosh, we're here!" She turned her head to Spike and kissed him, "Thanks for bringing me here." The blonde smiled at her and replied, "had to, the only way to get away from the gang." He smirked, "SPIKE!" she teased, grinning from ear to ear.

They unloaded and went to get their packages, and they met up with a man who was holding up a sign that said Kingly on it. He was their guide; "Hello I'm Wesley. I'll be your guide, and though you can tell I'm not native to this country I know it like the back of my hand." Nodding to a brunette man, "Angel will be your butler for the time being, and you'll meet your maids back at the house."

They arrived at their lodging set in the heart of Paris, an elegant stone house that had four floors, as well as gardens and a beautiful balcony that was white and glittering. "Oh, Spike, Its gorgeous." Said Buffy breathlessly, as she opened the French doors into the Balcony, the sun shining just right on them, and the sun beginning to fall.

"It's sunset, luv." Spike said as he took her hand and brought them to a lounge couch and sat down. They watched the sun set, thinking of tomorrow.

Buffy awoke with Spike next to her, the feeling calming and reassuring, as she removed his hands so she could sit up and he moved his head slightly. She slowly got up, and walked to get dressed and the day began.

Spike awoke with a shiver. He opened his foggy eyes and couldn't find Buffy anywhere. He got dressed and began to pour jell onto his hand, when he saw the note attached to the mirror. He read:

Dear Spike,

You probably found this note while jelling your hair! 

Leave it be, you're already sexy! Meet me by the gardens.

Love,

Buffy

Spike ran out the door, and headed out to the gardens.

He met her, by the lake. Buffy was wearing a soft silk petal pink dress that ended by her knees. Spike had curls, just as Buffy told him. She ran to him, hugged him, and took his hand. She led him back to the picnic setting she had made and they lay on the checkered cloth, eating sandwiches and talking about places they've been while watching the sunrise into the sky.

When the food was gone, they decided to take a walk along the lake. "Have you talked to your father lately?" Buffy asked as she dipped a bare foot into the cool water. Spike looked away, "No, I haven't yet," from Buffy's disappointed look, "But I will, pet. Don't worry."

Spike looked at the blonde who was a celebrity, had an awesome voice and D minor, but was a vulnerable as a child, her past ripping at her insides. _How could a chit like her have such a hard time_ Spike wondered as he pulled her out of the water onto the grass, tumbling with her. "Spike!" Buffy giggled as she teased his hair and played with his lips.

"Aren't you going to reward me for saving you from the terrible depths of the waters?" He said with a smirk, as he brushed her golden hair behind her ear. "And what does my savior want?" Buffy replied teasingly, "You." Spike whispered and their lips teased each other, passion and fire all at once. "Spike." Buffy whispered. "What, luv" Spike groaned with his hardening, "need you….eh…now." she whispered in his ear.

He entered slowly, Buffy crying out from want. "Spike…." She gasped as he reached his climax. They screamed and panted, and it was over.

Buffy kissed him softly, and they got dressed. The couple walked off to the streets of Paris, for a 'light' round of shopping.

This is going to be fun Spike groaned at the thought.

AUTHOR NOTE: What did you think. I know it was a little corny, but I needed a sweet section before I get to the next things I have planned, any ideas for shopping/what next? Thanks for being so patient with my time! _Aeropostale Fanatic_


End file.
